


Filled

by jkl789



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Butt Plugs, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkl789/pseuds/jkl789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loras makes Renly wear a butt plug for an entire day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filled

He'd objected, of course. But Loras had given him that look and Renly never could resist that look. Loras was just too beautiful. "I want you to wear it all day and pretend it's my cock," Loras said. "You do want my cock in your arse, don't you?"

His own cock went from half-mast to fully erect at that. "I do," he said hoarsely. He kissed Loras deeply before turning around to present his arse. 

Loras teased him, fingering his hole until he was couldn't stand it anymore. He had to have his arse filled. "Please," he begged. 

When Loras finally put the plug in, he moaned with a frustrated desire for more. The rational part of his mind knew that it was a good thing the plug wasn't too large, not when he had to wear it all day. But he needed more. 

"Fuck me," he begged. "Fuck me and pump your come in me, then you can plug me up."

"Gods," Loras swore. "You know how to tempt a man, Renly."

He thought he had won, but Loras only slapped his arse cheek and told him to put his clothes back on. Renly obeyed. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
